


Sexo, libertad, anarkia

by CristiRanda



Series: Okupas S.A [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 90'S, M/M, Okupas AU (?), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cierta persona me ha comentado que al fic de los okupas le faltaba algo de smut, y como nunca es un mal momento para escribir smut fehorel, estoy aquí de nuevo. Por cosas como esta me repudian en la comunidad ace. Meh.</p></blockquote>





	Sexo, libertad, anarkia

La primera vez que follaron fue casi un año y medio antes, justo dos semanas después de que Feuilly le partiera una botella de cerveza en la cabeza, y Bahorel se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta la médula por el renacuajo. Fue un polvo rápido, en un callejón, después de que una manifa saliera mal y tuvieran que salir por patas. Se escondieron allí de la policía, y la adrenalina del momento hizo el resto. Fue rápido, no por ellos, sino porque un CRS los pilló, y tuvieron que volver a salir corriendo, ahora a medio vestir. 

Después de aquel, hubo muchos más, tantos que Bahorel ha perdido la cuenta. Nada más oír el tono de voz de Feuilly al pronunciar su nombre, sabe que van a discutir. Entonces, el pequeñajo suelta ese _Ven, vamos a hablar a solas_ , y Bahorel tiene muy claro que van a acabar follando. 

-¿De qué cojones vas, eh?- pregunta Feuilly, nada más entrar en uno de los aulas. Bahorel se cruza de brazos, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No me creo que estés de acuerdo con venderte así-

-No, no estoy de acuerdo, pero es necesario-

-Y una polla es necesario, tío- Feuilly pone los ojos en blanco. -He participado en muchas okupaciones, y nunca nos hemos vendido-

-Oh, claro, y dime ¿Cómo acabaron, eh?- Bahorel gruñe por toda respuesta -¿Ves? Por cosas así os va tan mal a los anarkas, macho; si en vez de estar todo el día quejándoos os organiz-

-Vete a la puta mierda, Fe- lo interrumpe Bahorel, y el más pequeño frunce el ceño. -No necesito que un puto comunista de mierda venga a darme lecciones sobre organización ¿O es que a los comunistas os va bien?- le increpa, acercándose mucho a él.

-Vete a la mierda tú, gilipollas... Al menos no nos dedicamos a llorar por las esquinas creyendo que somos unos incomprendidos y a quemar contenedores porque nadie nos hace caso- responde, dándole un pequeño empujón. Están muy cerca el uno del otro, y Bahorel lucha por contener las ganas de empotrarlo contra una de las mesas del aula. Pero en lugar de eso, responde a su acusación, con tono burlón.

-Oh, claro, es que vosotros soís los únicos poseedores del conocimiento absoluto, y el resto somos escoria que no tenemos ni puta idea de como luchar contra el sistema- Por su lado, lo que está deseando Feuilly es que lo empotre de una puta vez, pero al parecer, el grandullón quiere jugar.

-Estás poniendo en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho-

-Si, ¿Sabes que otra cosa me gustaría poner en tu boca?- con esas palabras, salta la chispa. 

-¿Tu polla?- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente porque nada más decir eso, Feuilly ya está de rodillas frente a él, para bajarle con brusquedad los pantalones, y comenzar a atacar con avidez su creciente erección, que ya palpitaba desde hacía rato, con anticipación frente a lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir. El grandullón traga saliva, apoyándose en la mesa más cercana, a la vez que lleva sus manos al pelo encrespado de Feuilly, marcando el ritmo. Claro, que el muy hijo de puta no necesita que le marquen nada. Bahorel no quiere saber como cojones ha llegado a tener tales habilidades, pero muchas veces piensa que quizás haya hecho un pacto con el puto Diablo, porque, joder, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso con la lengua? 

-Dios- suspira Bahorel, jadeando, y Feuilly se lo saca de la boca, para poder hablar (tiene una educación, y sabe que con la boca llena no se habla)

-Pensaba que eras ateo- dice Feuilly, con una sonrisa. Bahorel ríe, pero su risa se corta cuando Feuilly comienza a jugar con sus testículos, chupándoselos y metiéndoselos en la boca. Secretamente, Feuilly se siente orgulloso de las reacciones que provoca en Bahorel, pero solo eso, secretamente. Comienza a levantarse, y Bahorel le toma una mano para ayudarle. -Pero que maricón estás hecho-

-Perdona, eres tú el que acaba de tener mis cojones en la boca- Feuilly ríe, y Bahorel lo besa, con intensidad, empujándolo hasta otra de las mesas, y aupandolo en ella. El más pequeño responde al beso, con la misma fuerza, y rodea su cintura con las piernas, rozando la erección de Bahorel contra la suya, que aún sigue atrapada por el pantalón. El grandullón la nota, y sonríe ampliamente, comenzando a pelearse con la cremallera. Feuilly se apoya en sus manos para levantarse un poco, y que así le sea más fácil a Bahorel quitarle los pantalones, que luego tira a un lado, soltando un hondo suspiro, sin dejar de sonreír, a la vez que lo mira fijamente. 

-No me mires como si fueras a follarme, y follame de una puta vez, que no tenemos todo el día- ahora es Bahorel el que ríe, llevando una mano a la boca de Feuilly, haciendo que este chupe sus dedos, a la vez que él ataca su cuello, dejándole mordiscos y besos, buscando dejar marca, porque es un cabronazo, y sabe que no le gusta. Tras un rato, lleva los dedos, húmedos por la saliva de Feuilly, a la entrada de este, jugando unos instantes antes de introducirlos, con muy poca delicadeza. El muchacho jadea, agarrándose con fuerza a la mesa, y Bahorel gruñe. Siempre se propone preparar bien a Feuilly antes de metersela, pero nunca le sale. Le pone demasiado. Al sentirlo entrar, con brusquedad, el muchacho se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos y ciñendo las piernas a su cintura, para pegarlo todo lo posible a él. Bahorel reacciona, comenzando a embestirle, una y otra vez, de forma errática, descompasada, casi violenta, que es como le gusta a ambos. Lleva una de sus grandes manos al cuello de Feuilly, para mantenerlo tumbado en la mesa, y este suelta un gemido obsceno al sentir la presión en su garganta. Bahorel está convencido de que lo ha hecho adrede, el muy cabrón. Se acuesta ligeramente sobre él, para buscar sus labios, y Feuilly responde a su beso, con intensidad, gimiendo en su boca cada vez que Bahorel entra por completo en él. Su erección queda atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, y con cada embestida, roza el vientre de Bahorel, de forma brusca. -Me cago en la puta de oros- Feuilly entreabre los labios, y el grandullón sonríe. Sabe que está apunto, y que cojones, él también lo está, desde hace rato. Ha tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar un poco más, porque ni de coña se iba a correr antes que Feuilly. Están unos segundos más así, pegados el uno al otro, besándose con fuerza, y moviéndose, sin ningún tipo de ritmo, pero con el mismo fin. Bahorel apoya su frente en la de Feuilly, sonriendo, cuando este agarra con fuerza sus muñecas, y suelta un último gemido, que hace que su cuerpo se relaje por completo. Él se deja ir también, pero no sale de Feuilly, sino que se queda mirándolo, con una sonrisa torcida. El más pequeño busca sus labios, bebiendo de ellos, con ansiedad, y finalmente, Bahorel sale de él, subiéndose los pantalones, con gesto socarrón. -Tienes una mancha preciosa de corrida de comunista en la camiseta, Bahorel- El grandullón ríe.

-Tú tienes corrida de anarka en el culo ¿Qué es peor?-

-Touché- Feuilly se baja de la mesa, para buscar sus pantalones, y al incorporarse, se encuentra de nuevo con los labios de Bahorel, que lo besan, de una forma muy distinta a la de antes. -Supongo que eso significa que no te vas a largar-

-Ni con puto gas pimienta me sacarán de aquí, jurao'- Feuilly sonríe, respondiendo al beso. 

-No es nada personal, sabes- se encoge de hombros -Pero eres el único con experiencia en estas cosas-

-Nunca he pensado que fuera personal- sonríe Bahorel, aunque lo cierto era que aquellas palabras le jodían por dentro.

-Deberíamos salir, van a sospechar- El grandullón bufa, pero no deja de sonreír.

-Tío, todos lo saben ya... Creo que hasta el puto Enjolras se ha dado cuenta-

-¿Tanto ruido hacemos?-

-Y más- La sonrisa se amplia en los labios de Feuilly.

-Pues no les demos motivos para confirmarlo ¿No?- Dice, dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Bahorel se apoya en una mesa y lo observa irse.

Una vez se queda solo, suspira, y la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios. Hijo de puta. Definitivamente, hasta la puta médula.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cierta persona me ha comentado que al fic de los okupas le faltaba algo de smut, y como nunca es un mal momento para escribir smut fehorel, estoy aquí de nuevo. Por cosas como esta me repudian en la comunidad ace. Meh.


End file.
